Love of a Kit
by Sera1
Summary: Shippou grows up in the space of about 6 seconds. Lucky, lucky Sango... Weird pairing, Sango-Shippou-Miroku love triangle. Watch as Miroku and Shippou fight over Sango! LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Nice Shippou VERY nice

Me: Yes, I know, it's been a long time since I've done anything, but this idea won't go away! Trust me, you'll appreciate this, and I'll TRY to keep it a one-shot, even if it ends up being insanely long. Oh, I found a picture where Shippou LOOKS grown-up. Here: iycorner (dot) alandrem (dot) net/images/shippou/ship_06.jpg (You don't need a www).  
  
Vurso: And cut Sera some slack on the updating thing. She's had a lot going on, including graduation, breaking up with her boyfriend of 17 months, missing the SATs and ACTs, so she has to wait a year to get into college, etc.  
  
Firethroat: None of us own Inuyasha, though Sera has kidnapped adult Shippou and refuses to let him go, as he's not needed in the series.  
  
A-Shippou: *Glaring from where his bishie self is tied up in a chair*  
  
Me: ^_^ Oh, and if you don't like the pairing, don't flame me. Open- mindedness is good, and I didn't make you read this.  
  
Erica (accident with a vial of unlabeled liquid): On with the fic!  
  
*********************  
  
"Are we there YET?" Shippou asked for the hundred and thirty-second time that morning.  
  
"Not yet." Sango sighed as she readjusted her grip on the Kitsune cub in one arm, and the little fire-cat in the other. Hiraikotsu rested heavily on the exterminator's back. Sango's feet drug furrows in the dusty road, since she was too tired to lift them very far. She had been carrying Shippou and Kirara all morning in her arms, and with Hiraikotsu on her back, it was no wonder she was exhausted.  
  
"I can't wait to see Kagome! Maybe she'll have a pup by now for me to play with!" Shippou piped, his cute little furry tail swishing excitedly behind him and coincidentally hitting Sango in the face.  
  
Sango spit out a mouthful of fur and glared at the sheepish kit, who grinned unabashedly back at her.  
  
"It's only been a month since we last visited, Shippou." She tried to reason with the hyperactive child. "Babies don't grow THAT fast. Not even if they have a youkai or hanyou father." Sango pointed out. "And you would have to wait a few more months till you could play with the pup, so that he or she could grow a little and become stronger." Shippou pouted.  
  
"I don't understand why we all separated after we defeated Naraku. I mean, Inuyasha and Kagome are married and want a family, and Miroku is I don't know where, running after girls. Why couldn't we have all stuck together?" Shippou asked the question that he had plagued Sango with once a week ever since they all went their separate ways.  
  
"I told you, kiddo, married couples like a little time to themselves when they're first married, and Miroku is just a womanizing pervert." Sango replied tiredly.  
  
"Oh yeah." Shippou jumped up onto her shoulder and hugged the young woman around the neck. "Least we have each other."  
  
Sango smiled. "Yeah. we have each other."  
  
"You might not have that for long." A gravely, rough voice rasped. The three companions looked up to view a wrinkled old woman.  
  
"Uh. who are you?" Shippou asked, head cocked slightly to the side. The old woman facefaulted.  
  
"I'M A WITCH! SEE THE WHITE HAIR, WRINKLED SKIN, BLACK CLOTHES?! I HAVE A BROOM, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Her head did that anime thing where it gets all big and scary with fire in the background.  
  
"Oh." Sango and Shippou's voices were soft in the aftermath of the witch's rage.  
  
"Anyways, I'm here to do some dastardly deed to you that the author hasn't figured out yet and probably won't for a while."  
  
"Why?" Shippou asked innocently.  
  
"Huh?" The witch looked confused.  
  
"Why do you witches always go out and do dastardly deeds to unwary travelers that have never done anything to you? Wouldn't it make more sense to go after your enemies or work on making yourself prettier or richer or smarter or younger or something?"  
  
She blinked. "Good point. I never thought of it that way. But I'm still gonna do something to you anyways." The three facefaulted.  
  
The witch took on a thoughtful look. "Now what to do." Her eyes fell on Sango and a light bulb flashed over her head. "I know! Since the young and beautiful annoy me, I'll make her age and she'll be all wrinkled and ugly!" The witch threw a triumphant fist in the air with a large, toothless grin on her face while Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all sweatdropped.  
  
The witch put out her hand, palm face up, and quickly charged a black ball of energy in it, which sparked and crackled loudly. She then wound up like a major league baseball pitcher, and threw it to where it would have connected with Sango.  
  
It WOULD have, had not Shippou taken it upon himself to save one of his only friends left in the group, and jumped to intercept it. The pup yelped as the black ball connected with him, and wrapped itself around him. The crackling grew in volume and intensity, though Sango was a bit too busy chasing off the witch with Hiraikotsu to really notice.  
  
Sango turned back, almost afraid of what she would see. Would Shippou be aged and wrinkled, or unchanged? How would it affect a youkai child, when it had been meant for a young human woman?  
  
The Shippou-sized ball still hovered at about chest-height, and it was slowly growing. The crackling suddenly stopped, and there was an eerie silence as the ball kept growing, until it was an oblong shape taller than her.  
  
The blackness then soundlessly exploded in a burst of white light, and when the spots had cleared in front of her eyes, Sango saw a large, nude figure lying motionless on the ground. With a wordless cry, she leapt forward and fell to her knees beside it. "SHIPPOU! Oh, Kagome is gonna kill me." She groaned as she turned Shippou onto his back, and gasped.  
  
Shippou had been aged to the point where he looked only a little older than her, and. well. let's just say that time had been good to him. His reddish hair had darkened slightly to auburn, and now reached to his waist. His face was delicately boned, and put Sesshoumaru to shame. Her eyes traveled a bit further down his body, to find a lean, muscled figure. She quickly averted her eyes, and grabbed one of her skirts from her bag to cover his hips, blushing a bright red. His tail, the same color as his hair, lay limply on the ground beside him; and she couldn't resist reaching out to stroke it, finally understanding Kagome's obsession with Inuyasha's ears. Shippou's tail had gone from a poofy ball of fluff as a cub to a long, sleek, soft furred feature that made the softest and most beautiful of tanned furs look like ratty old things. Girls, and guys that swing that way, start your drooling.  
  
"Sango?" A mild masculine voice asked softly, and Sango looked up from her examination of Shippou's tail to find herself lost in pools of the deepest, purest emerald she had ever seen in her life. "WAH! SANGO, THE WITCH SHRUNK YOU! YOU'RE LITTLER THAN ME!" Sango yelped and covered her ears.  
  
"No, Shippou, I didn't shrink, you grew." She gritted out against the pain in her ears. The fox immediately stopped, sat up, and looked over himself.  
  
"Hey, you're right." He grinned, showing off his large white fangs. "Cool, I look nice."  
  
No kidding Sango thought to herself. Out loud, she said "Shippou, until we find a cure, I don't think you can keep wearing my skirts. Kouga's tribe is nearby, maybe he'll let you borrow some clothes." Even as she said this, her mind rebelled at covering up that beautiful body with clothes.  
  
"Yeah, I don't wanna wear girl's clothes either." Shippou agreed as he stood, holding the skirt over his hips with one hand as he steadied himself against a tree with the other. "Whoa, the ground is really far down, and I'm not even standing on someone's head!" He exclaimed proudly. It was true, since as an adult, he reached about 6'2" or 6'3". He towered over Sango, and looked like he would be around the same height as Sesshoumaru. "Uh. can you turn around so I can fix this?" He gestured at the cloth standing between him and being totally naked. Cheeks flaming, Sango did as he asked. She didn't get the urge to peek at all, either, she swears.  
  
Oh no, I'm turning into a female version of Miroku she thought in dismay. Could you blame her, though?  
  
"Okay, you can turn around now." Shippou's gentle voice sounded behind her, and she turned around to see that he had managed to fashion her skirt into a loincloth, after slicing it up a bit with his claws. She sighed slightly at the loss, but it really couldn't be helped.  
  
"Kirara is still tired from that demon fight we were in yesterday, so we should get to Kouga's tribe at about sunset, if we hurry." She said, picking up Hiraikotsu and starting to sling it to her back. The exterminator stumbled when the expected addition of weight on her back didn't come, and looked up to see Shippou holding the weapon where he had caught it in mid-air, grinning ferally.  
  
"Now who says it has to take all day?" He practically purred.  
  
***  
  
"SHIPPOOOOOUUUUUU!" Sango yelped and tightened her grip as the Kitsune executed another large leap, cutting off his air a little. "I have no idea WHY I agreed to this." The exterminator gritted through her teeth as Shippou landed and broke into a swift run.  
  
Shippou's idea had been simple. He wanted to test out his new body, and it would be faster if he carried her and Kirara there, so they pulled an Inuyasha and Kagome, and Sango was currently stuck riding youkai-back through the forest, and she did not like it one bit.  
  
I never gave Kagome enough credit for being able to do this she shuddered as Shippou dodged inches away from slamming into a large tree. She felt a clawed hand on her wrist steady her slightly before Shippou was airborne again. The new adult whooped with joy at the height he attained, before landing in a tree and springing lightly from branch to branch. Kirara was curled up between the human and youkai, her tiny body shivering.  
  
The journey that would have taken half a day took only twenty minutes with Shippou's new speed and endurance. That was nineteen minutes too long for Sango, though. When the fox finally landed in the middle of Kouga's camp, the first place Sango headed was the bushes to show all the forest animals what she had for breakfast. Shippou gave his human friend an abashed look as he approached Kouga, who had sprung to his feet at the appearance of the unfamiliar youkai.  
  
"Hiya wolf-boy. Remember me?" Shippou asked, grinning. Kouga blinked as waves of scent rolled off of the sweaty Kitsune.  
  
"You smell a lot like that little fox runt that used to stay with Kagome." He said bluntly.  
  
"That's cause he is." Sango muttered weakly as she joined them. The poor woman was still feeling a bit queasy, and was thankful that Shippou had quick enough reflexes to catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
Kouga's jaw dropped. "Uh. how the hell did that happen?"  
  
"Vengeful witch." That was all that Kouga needed to hear. His tribe had had pink fur for a month because of one.  
  
"Ah. So what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting my camp?" Kouga glared at the females of his pack, who were all giving Shippou appraising looks.  
  
"We were wondering if Shippou could borrow some clothes." Kouga couldn't agree fast enough. Anything to get the females of his tribe to stop lusting after the fox. The wolf king grabbed Shippou's arm and dragged him towards the storage caves, making the new adult stumble and work to keep up. Sango sighed and sat on the ground, trying to quell her queasy stomach as Kirara stumbled over, doing a very good impression of a drunk fire-cat. The poor kitty crawled into her mistress's lap, mewling pitifully.  
  
"I know. We're never letting Shippou carry us again." Sango whimpered as she rubbed Kirara's soft ears.  
  
"I wasn't THAT bad, was I?" A now familiar masculine voice asked from above. Sango looked up and instantly felt her face heat up.  
  
Now, instead of the loin cloth he had been wearing (her poor skirt!), Shippou wore much the same outfit that Kouga did, without the metal armor parts. He just had the shoulder-pads, the leg and arm-guards, the headband, and the short shorts (A/N: *Snickers* Sorry. I couldn't resist!). A short sword was strapped to his waist (Sango would have to teach him how to use that thing before he took someone's head off), and his tail waves merrily in the air behind him, showing he wasn't THAT insulted at her comment.  
  
"Did you have to have so many ups and downs?" The exterminator groaned as she fell backwards to lay in the dirt, relishing NOT jumping hundreds of feet in the air at a time or going faster than the moving metal contraptions in Kagome's time the girl had described.  
  
Sango blinked as she felt an arm slip lightly under her and lift her in the air, then blushed a deep red as she found herself cradled against Shippou's bare, slightly sweaty chest. (Girls, we can all start being jealous right about here.)  
  
"You okay Sango? Your face is kinda red. Do you have a fever?" Sango looked up just in time to see Shippou press his forehead against hers in concern, and her blush deepened. (A/N: That actually IS a way to check someone's temperature.)  
  
"You are a little warm. You sure you don't need anything?" The Kitsune asked, concern etched all over his handsome bishie face. After being reassured that the exterminator was fine, Shippou shrugged and set off again, this time headed towards where Kagome and Inuyasha lived. Thankfully, he took things slower this time, and Sango couldn't look down because of the way he was carrying her.  
  
She was inwardly pleased that he carried her against his chest the entire journey.  
  
***  
  
Shippou sighed to himself as he leapt from branch to branch, slightly tightening his hold on Sango so that she wouldn't accidentally slip. Not that he would let her hit the ground, but still. He slowed a bit so that he could glance down at the, what was to him, precious bundle in his arms.  
  
This time, he had gone slow enough; and made his leaps and everything smooth enough; that Sango had relaxed, and she was currently sleeping, her head pillowed gently on his shoulder, Kirara curled up on her stomach. Shippou's eyes softened as he took in the sight of the exterminator, trustingly curled against him. With his new age, he had to re-evaluate where they stood, and now seemed a good time to do it.  
  
Before, Sango had been a friend, almost like an older sister. She took care of him when Kagome couldn't, and when he hadn't wanted to stop traveling just yet, she agreed to take him with her. She had been very tolerant of his antics, and always had made sure to keep him safe, even if it meant she got hurt.  
  
Now that he was older. now what? What could she be to him now?  
  
Well, first off, she was still his friend, that hadn't changed, and hopefully never would. She couldn't be an older sister, since his physical age was now older than hers. A younger sister? No, she would never accept that amount of over-protectiveness.  
  
I can fight now. He thought to himself. A fighting partner, once they got used to working together. He hadn't even tried out his Kitsune magic yet, something he planned to rectify soon.  
  
What else. His eyes drifted upwards, to spot a bird's nest on a branch. A female was presumably laying on some eggs, and as he watched, a male flew down to land in front of her, and offered a bug, which she gladly accepted.  
  
Mates. He thought idly, then skidded to a halt, thankfully not waking Sango or Kirara.  
  
Shippou stared down at the human woman in his arms. Could she possibly be a. MY. mate? He thought incredulously.  
  
***  
  
Me: GAH! Getting too long. must breathe. *Takes deep breaths* Well, obviously I've decided to not make it a one shot, but I WILL try to finish it. I lay it upon my friends to yell at me to get off my duff and get the next chapters down. Note: I am a NOTORIOUSLY bad procrastinator and updater. So tell my friends to yell at me a lot, and MAYBE I might be able to get out a chapter a week. If they yell enough.  
  
Vurso: Oh boy. You DO know the readers will be yelling at you for leaving a cliffhanger, right?  
  
Me: So?  
  
Vurso: Nothing, just checking.  
  
Firethroat: *Does Vash's "love and PEACE!" sign from Trigun* You read, now REVIEW! 


	2. Never let Shippou near a fire

Me: O.o I got a total of 7 reviews for this so far, adding together the ones on mediaminer and fanfiction. *Shrugs* Heh, at least I got more than 0! *Happy dance* I really am trying to get this out within a week, but please don't yell at me if it's a little late. This is a harder concept to write than you know, and I know that I'm just not the best of writers. *Bows down to the greats* And it might not be as funny as the last chapter, as this jerk is talking to me on my sister's Trillian, and won't stop bitching at me because I was a bit moody the first time he imed looking for my sis. *Sighs* Kami, the world is full of jerks.  
  
Firethroat: I think you're doing very well. You haven't strangled the idiot yet.  
  
Vurso: Keyword "yet".  
  
Me: At least I only found one typo in the last chapter so far! Dang imps. they always get in after you finish the document and put in typos! *Tragic anime pose*  
  
Vurso, Firethroat, and Erica: *All calmly playing Go Fish*  
  
Firethroat: Got any 7s?  
  
Erica: Go fish.  
  
Me: *Facefaults* *Vein pops in head while I make a fist* Thanks for the support guys.  
  
Vurso: *Puts two cards down* You're welcome. Sera doesn't own Inuyasha.  
  
Firethroat: *Draws a card* On with the fic.  
  
***  
  
Shippou sighed as he dismally poked at the small, sputtering, lonely fire before him with a dry stick. Of course, as is the nature of dry sticks, the one he was holding caught on fire. also, as it was a small one, the fire soon spread to his arm guard. "AAHHHH!!!!!" The Kitsune yelped as he jumped around, slapping hurriedly at the flames to try to put them out. This made the fire spread to his other arm guard, and his screams were twice as loud.  
  
Light lit up the clearing as the young youkai danced around, yelping and trying fruitlessly to put out the flames. It didn't really HURT, but still.  
  
Well, didn't hurt until he tripped over a rock while hopping backwards on one foot, and fell on his furry tail.  
  
Right into the fire.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCCCCCHHH HHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
NOW it hurt.  
  
The poor male jumped around, yelping and yowling in pain for all he was worth. though who could blame him, as his crotch and tail were on fire? (A/N: I can just FEEL the male readers cringing right about now.)  
  
Shippou had just opened his mouth for another yelp, when he found it filled with water. At the same time, the pain in his crotch and tail mostly disappeared, until only a dull throbbing was left. He opened his eyes, and looked over to see a slightly frazzled, and very familiar, female exterminator standing there, holding what USED to be a hollowed out section of log filled with water. Now it was just a poor, abandoned, hollowed out section of log.  
  
Shippou sighed as he spit out the water. "Thanks Sango." The exterminator's left eye twitched slightly.  
  
"I don't know HOW you set yourself on fire, and I'm not sure I WANT to know." She muttered as she shoved the makeshift bucket at him. "Since the water that was going to be for our dinner was put to other uses, YOU go get it from the stream this time." Sango then set about cleaning up the camp, and trying to start another fire from the soaked ashes of the previous one, all the while muttering about baka Kitsune that didn't have a shred of sense.  
  
Meanwhile, Shippou was sighing in relief where he was sitting in the stream. The filled bucket stood on shore, and all he was doing at the moment was further cooling his aching burns. His healing abilities weren't at the level that Inuyasha's were, simply because he had sustained fewer injuries, but the burns would be gone by morning. His clothes, having been made by youkai, were fine, if a little charred.  
  
The real victim here was his tail.  
  
His poor, abused tail floated listlessly in the water behind him. Chunks of fur were missing, and a lot of the rest was slightly blackened. All in all, the former furry plume now looked like a large, charred, drowned rat. Let us all have a moment of silence for Shippou's poor tail.  
  
With a large, resigned sigh, the youkai stood, icy water falling off of him in droves as he sluiced it away with his hands, and carefully wrung his tail out before flicking it behind him, sending waves of droplets into the night. Some of them were caught by the stray strands of moonlight filtering through the treetops, making a nearly misty aura appear around him, to be gone an instant later. Bedraggled as he was at the moment, he still looked magnificent. A pity no one was there to see him.  
  
A pity SANGO wasn't there to see him, but of course, if she was, we all know how THAT would probably end up, and then we wouldn't have a story, now would we? . Like we have a story anyways.  
  
Shivering, Shippou waded to the bank, kicking up water around his furry fox legs before stepping out of the swiftly moving stream. The lean Kitsune leant down, carefully picked up the bucket, and made his way back to camp.  
  
***  
  
Sango tensed and looked up as a twig snapped, then relaxed as the still- becoming-familiar form of her companion stepped out of the shadows and set the bucket beside her. Soon giggles filled the air.  
  
"You look like Kirara when she's fallen in a stream." Shippou and Kirara protested loudly. Shippou's protest was that he DIDN'T look like a half- drowned cat youkai, and Kirara's protest was that she was surprised Sango had the NERVE to compare her to Shippou when he looked so completely awful. This prompted a debate between the two on just WHO looked worse when half- drowned, and Sango was quickly getting a headache.  
  
"Shut up before I feel the need to practice with Hiraikotsu." She growled at them, and the two youkai promptly, you guessed it, shut up.  
  
***  
  
After a dinner of rabbit stew (the rabbit was courtesy of Kirara), Shippou poked his head over Sango's shoulder when he noticed she was rooting around in the small pack she carried with her.  
  
"Whatcha looking for?" He asked, the warmth of his breath tickling the back of the human's neck, making her shiver and rendering speech nearly impossible. Thankfully, she was saved from answering by the discovery of what she had been looking for. With a triumphant noise made in the back of her throat, Sango held up the modern-day comb, courtesy of Kagome.  
  
Shippou blinked. "What's that for? Your hair isn't tangled." He asked, confused.  
  
Sango snorted. "It's not for me, it's for you. Sit." She pointed at a spot near the fire, where the somewhat apprehensive Kitsune sat.  
  
"I don't see why-" His voice cut off as he felt gentle hands undoing his hair from its tie, and smoothing it out some before gently applying the comb. Shivers ran down his back at the sensations of the teeth lightly ghosting along his skin or scalp occasionally, and a soft purr soon filled the clearing.  
  
Sango blinked at that development. She hadn't known Kitsune youkai could purr, but the strapping young male before her seemed to have no problems producing the noise. Of course, she hadn't know Inu youkai could purr either, and both Kagome and Rin swore that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could resemble huge cats, given the right motivation. This made Sango chuckle softly as she remember Rin's story of how once she was scratching Sesshoumaru's tummy, and she hit a ticklish spot. Sesshoumaru had instantly put his hand over the girl's mouth and told her to never speak of the incident again.  
  
The exterminator couldn't resist gently running a hand through Shippou's hair once the tangles were out and it was drying reasonably well, with help from the heat of the fire. It's so soft. She thought to herself, then smiled as she felt the goosebumps on his skin, before starting on his tail.  
  
A very little known fact about Kitsune: Their tails are highly sensitive. Shippou nearly melted as he felt the comb running through his fur, followed by Sango's fingers. His purr tripled in volume and intensity, and he couldn't help but lean back against her, his back pressing against her chest, and his head laying on her shoulder. Sango's eyes widened, and it didn't take her long to figure out why he was acting this way.  
  
Okay, quick question girls, and guys that swing that way. If YOU were in Sango's place, would you stop coming and petting his tail? I didn't think so. Of course, Sango is as sane as you or me (well, she's sane, we'll leave it at that), so she didn't stop either.  
  
As soon as the last tangle was out and the last bit of fur on his tail was smoothed down (it now looked much like its former self), Sango found herself pinned to the ground by her companion, his tail flicking the air behind him as he looked down at her, his normally bright green eyes darkened to olive with. something. (A/N: Gah, this chapter alone is gonna send the rating up to PG-13.) She barely had time to gasp before she felt soft lips gently press against her cheek.  
  
Shippou HAD been aiming for her lips, but missed due to the fact that Sango had turned her head at the last second. An instant later, he felt one fist connect with his skull, and another with his side. He then learned EXACTLY how Miroku felt whenever Sango started beating up on him, or how Inuyasha felt when Kagome activated the subdueing spell. He also had an understanding of why they would beat up on him when he laughed at their misfortune.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He yelped every time a fist or Hiraikotsu made contact with his poor, battered body. He wondered how Miroku SURVIVED this. After all, he was a youkai, and it STILL hurt like hell! It was a wonder Miroku could even function after one of these.  
  
***  
  
"It's your own fault you weren't able to control yourself." Sango growled out as she tightened the bandage with a jerk, prompting another yelp from the youkai.  
  
"Well it's not MY fault that you were brushing my tail." He was glaring at her with all the force his bishie face could muster.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that fox tails are so sensitive?!" She yelled right in his ear, prompting another yelp of pain.  
  
"Oh I dunno. MAYBE CAUSE YOU'RE A DEMON EXTERMINATOR!" He just yelled right back.  
  
She glared at him as she tightened another bandage with a jerk. "For your information, smart aleck, we very rarely had to deal with Kitsune. You're all so peaceful that most people don't even consider you a nuisance."  
  
Surprisingly, Shippou's face fell. "Yeah. I know." He whispered. "My parents were actually guardians of a human village before they." He swallowed, unable to finish.  
  
Sango's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Shippou." Without thinking, she drew him into a hug, and for the first time, he was able to cry for his parents' death.  
  
All the while the hot tears trickled down her shoulder from where his face was pressed there, all Sango did was rub his back and make soft, soothing noises in her throat, trying to be as comforting as possible. She had to force tears back to keep from crying herself. she knew all too well how the fox felt.  
  
Finally, his sobs died down, but Shippou stayed there, taking deep gasps of air, all the while noticing how nice Sango smelt. she had been around him a lot lately, and her scent was coated with his. He had never noticed how NICE a smell that could be. now he understood why Inuyasha was always hanging around Kagome right after she took a bath.  
  
Reluctantly, he pulled back. "Thanks." He whispered.  
  
She smiled tightly. "No problem." There was an unspoken agreement between them that neither would mention this. Poor Shippou's male pride wouldn't be able to handle it if someone found out he had cried.  
  
"We better get some sleep." He said with a sigh, standing. He put out a hand for Sango to grasp, and easily helped her to her feet.  
  
Sango mentally thanked each and every Kami she knew of that their blanket was big.  
  
***  
  
"Turn around." She glared pointedly at Shippou, who looked all too eager at the moment to watch her change. What, all that traveling with Miroku, and you expect him to come out of it completely unscathed? I don't think so.  
  
"Damn." He muttered as he turned around, which prompted Sango to throw one of her shoes at the back of his head. A yelp told her that her impromptu weapon had found it's mark. He decided it was safest to behave. the next thing she threw would probably be more painful than just a little old shoe.  
  
Finally, he was given the okay to turn around, and sighed in disappointment, seeing that she was in her sleeping yukata. All that he had had to do to get ready to sleep was to take off his arm and leg guards.  
  
They decided on sleeping back to back. Well, more like Sango decided. Shippou wouldn't have minded sleeping other ways. oh come on, you KNOW that Shippou sleeping curled up on Kagome's stomach or chest in the series isn't COMPLETELY innocent. Shippou was puzzled when she started laughing when she was supposed to be getting to sleep, though.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, turning his head as much as possible to try to see what the problem was.  
  
"Your tail tickles." She said, embarrassed. This prompted a laugh from Shippou as he shifted his tail so that it would no longer bother her.  
  
With that out of the way, the two settled down to sleep, with Kirara curled up on the blanket on top of them.  
  
Mental note. Shippou thought with a yawn. Ask Inuyasha how to court a girl when we get there tomorrow. especially one that could bash your brains in if you make a wrong move.  
  
Sango's thoughts were running along a similar line. Got to remember to ask Kagome what to do if a youkai starts courting you. sure, Kitsune and Inu are different breeds, but there are probably a lot of similarities. She bit back a small chuckle. And gotta ask how to start a courtship, if the guy's reluctant.  
  
Let us all have a moment of silence for Kagome and Inuyasha's sanity, once those two show up.  
  
***  
  
Me: Yay! I got this done in time! *Happy dance* Aren't you all proud of me? ^_^ Oh, I decided to put in the Sango/Shippou/Miroku love triangle. So put ideas in your reviews about things Shippou and Miroku might do while courting a certain demon exterminator. I probably won't be able to use most of them, but I'll try to fit in the funnier ones.  
  
Firethroat: You do know that the readers are probably gonna kill you for that potentially waffy scene up there?  
  
Me: Eyup. That's why I'm gonna run now. *High-tails it out of there*  
  
Vurso: O.o' Erica, that's the 20th game of Go Fish you've won in a row!  
  
Erica: What do you expect, you two suck at this game.  
  
Both: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Erica: Please review. And we're sorry if this might be late being uploaded, ff.net and mediaminer are both being evil. 


	3. Filler Chapter, or, sleeping can be dang...

Me: WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Sniffles* I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Cries*  
  
Firethroat: Come on, people, look, you made her cry.  
  
Me: I know you're all reading, but you're not reviewing! YOU PEOPLE HATE ME!!!!!!!! *Cries more*  
  
My muses and Shippou: *Climb onto things to escape the slowly rising flood of tears*  
  
Me: And what's even worse, I got NO suggestions for what Miroku and Shippou could do while "courting" Sango! I have pretty much no ideas left for this story (I tend to write as I go), and you guys aren't helping!  
  
Vurso: And the symbol thingies in the last chapter weren't Sera's fault. Fanfiction.net was messing up, and that is what caused it. It happened to other stories as well, so don't blame Sera.  
  
Me: Since I have absolutely NO ideas, this will just be a filler chapter, and will be shorter than the other two chapters were.  
  
Firethroat: Sera in no way, shape, or form owns Inuyasha, it all belongs to the wonderful goddess Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Erica: On with the pitiful excuse of a fic.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Sango was aware of was the fact that she was warm. not uncomfortably so, but warmer than she usually ended up waking as, especially at this time of year, when the nights were still cold. (A/N: I just KNOW that's a run-on, but I have no idea how to fix it.)  
  
The second was the smells. There were the normal scents of the forest, aka leaves, dirt, rotting wood, etc. Added to that was the smoky scent from their fire last night, and the furry, safe scents of Kirara and Shippou, with Shippou's having definite masculine overtones.  
  
The third was hearing. Birds chirped, bugs made whatever noise they were supposed to, some animal was rustling around in some dry leaves nearby, the soft snores from Shippou, you get the idea.  
  
The fourth and final thing, as she hadn't opened her eyes yet, was touch. As expected, she felt the blanket above her, with the gentle weight of Kirara on that.  
  
What she DIDN'T expect to feel was soft, toned flesh under her where earth should be. She opened her eyes with a snap, and gulped.  
  
Somehow during the night, she had ended up laying on top of Shippou, with her arms encircling him, and his arms gently holding her. Her face colored as she tried to think of a way to get herself out of this predicament (though why she would want to move off of a handsome Kitsune when both are half-naked is beyond me), when her eyes widened for an entirely different reason.  
  
Since he was bigger than her, Shippou's arms were longer. and while one held her across her upper back, the other was slanted downwards, his hand resting on.  
  
The entire forest within a ten mile radius was awoken by her screams of rage and vengeance.  
  
***  
  
A half an hour later, Sango was still seething, anger fairly rolling off of her in waves, while Shippou nursed numerous new bumps and bruises. She refused to bandage them this time, so he was stuck doing it on his own. The entire time, the exterminator kept muttering something about a "hentai bakayarou Kitsune". It didn't bode well for his well-being.  
  
"I'm telling you, I didn't do it on purpose!" He whined, sounding a lot like his younger self at that moment.  
  
She glared at him, at that moment looking far more terrifying than Naraku ever could have been. He whimpered and curled his tail around him forlornly, wincing as he rubbed one of his many bruises.  
  
He looked so forlorn that Sango's expression softened. "Here, let me bandage those for you." She murmured, deciding to let him off easy this once. It probably was an accident, but she had reacted on pure reflex. Traveling with Miroku for so long will do that to you.  
  
Shippou sighed softly as he felt Sango's familiar hands delicately applying salve, then wrapping and tying on the bandages. Those hands fascinated Shippou. With them, she could do hard, heavy work, such as throw Hiraikotsu around, when a lot of humans would have to struggle to pick it up. It showed on them, too. There were multiple calluses on them from gripping the leather straps, and from the pull of the weapon when it returned. He had seen Inuyasha try it once, with Sango's permission, and the hanyou had been swept off his feet on the return catch. He remembered so well because Inuyasha had given him a bop on the head for laughing.  
  
Yet her hands were also delicate, so much so that she could so something like applying bandages to painful wounds without causing any extra pain. Like she was doing now.  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry for my hands slipping while I was asleep, Sango." Her hands paused, then resumed their work.  
  
"And I'm sorry for hitting you." She answered. Shippou waited until she was finished tying the last bandage, then pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her hair, needing the contact.  
  
Sango's eyes widened as a realization came over her. While his body was fully-grown, and he was more mature, he was still a child, deep down. a scared, lonely child that was going through something that few, if any, had gone through before. Her arms moved to wrap around him and pull him closer, into an innocent hug of comfort.  
  
***  
  
Me: I know it's short, but I told you, it's just a filler chapter until I can get some more ideas. And about the fact that there's not much humor in it, I have a very good reason. See, I found a baby bird outside on the ground a few days ago, and I couldn't find the nest. There are a lot of cats in my neighborhood, so I took it home to take care of until it was ready to be on it's own. Something happened, I don't know what, but when I woke up this morning, the poor thing had died. So that kinda sapped the humor right outta me. *Sniffles*  
  
Vurso: *Hugs me*  
  
Firethroat and Erica: *Do the same*  
  
Me: *Hugs them back* Thanks guys.  
  
Vurso: No problem.  
  
Erica: Please review, guys, and she NEEDS IDEAS!!!!!! COME ON PEOPLE, I KNOW YOU HAVE THEM IN THERE! DO I HAVE TO COME OUT OF THE COMPUTER WITH MY CHAINSAW AND RIP THEM OUT?!  
  
Firethroat: Whoa, chill Erica.  
  
Erica: *Takes deep breaths* I'm okay.  
  
Firethroat: Please review, everyone. 


	4. Here's the rest of the gang!

Me: YAY!!!!!! YOU LOVE ME, YOU REALLY REALLY LOVE ME!  
  
Vurso: *Sweatdrops* I think she's happy about the reviewer's response for the last chapter.  
  
Firethroat: No kidding.  
  
Erica: Hey, at least she's not moping around anymore, now that she knows her story is actually being appreciated.  
  
Me: Aww. Erica, that's so sweet! *Hugs her*  
  
Erica: O_O GET HER OFF OF ME!!!!  
  
Firethroat: Naw, it's fun to watch you squirm.  
  
Erica: -_-' *Lets out a string of words that I can't put here, or it will make the rating go up to R*  
  
Firethroat: ^_^ I love you too.  
  
Vurso: *While prying me off of Erica* Stop fighting, you two. We have a chapter to do.  
  
Me: You mean I have a chapter to do. All you three do is sit around while trying to give me ideas.  
  
Firethroat: Hey, if it works. *Grins*  
  
Vurso: Anyways, neither we, nor Sera, own Inuyasha in any way.  
  
Erica: We only borrow the characters to inflict severe emotional and mental trauma on them.  
  
Firethroat: Oh with the fic, guys. *Cracks a whip over my back*  
  
Me: *Mutters* Slave driver.  
  
***  
  
Kirara sighed as she trotted onwards, feeling the comfortable weight of the human, youkai, and equipment on her back. Sango was in no hurry to tell Inuyasha and Kagome how she had screwed up when taking care of the cub they considered to be like a son to them, so she was free to take her time.  
  
Sango rode easily on her back, experience having fine-tuned her riding skills, so that it was easy carrying her. Shippou was another matter.  
  
When the Kitsune had been a cub, things had been no problem. He would just sit on her head and hold onto her ears while they traveled. Now, however.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow." He hadn't quite got the hang of riding yet, and bounced all over her back. This caused him to bump against her back a lot, and that often meant a certain part of his male anatomy got squished a bit. No wonder he was sore.  
  
Sango sighed as she looked over her shoulder at Shippou, wincing sympathetically as another 'Ow' came her way. "Hold onto my waist and squeeze Kirara's sides with your legs. Your bouncing around is getting annoying."  
  
Amid protests of 'It's not my fault!' Shippou scooted forward the small distance separating them, wrapped his arms around Sango's middle, and clamped his legs on Kirara's sides. Instantly the jostling ceased.  
  
Shippou gave a sigh of abject relief as his bruised anatomy started healing itself, and rested his chin on the smaller woman's left shoulder. A smile tugged at the edges of his lips as her scent drifted to his nose, intermingled with his. A surge of protectiveness caused him to tighten his arms momentarily, then loosen them again, causing Sango to wonder what was up with him. But she didn't mind the fact that he stayed that way the rest of the trip, which lasted a few hours. After all, would you?  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha was the first to sense their approach, as he was walking back to his and Kagome's home. He had been out hunting, and was startled to find the scent of Sango, Kirara, and Shippou mingled with a gust of wind. A smile found its way to his face (which he promptly beat off with a stick) and he picked up the pace, the rabbit he had caught flopping on his shoulder from it.  
  
When he arrived at the cabin he had built (with some help from their friends), Kagome was sitting up from where she had been weeding the vegetable garden, having just caught Shippou and Kirara's familiar auras tingling at the edges of her senses. Inuyasha offered a hand to Kagome to help her up, and laughed at her sweaty, dirt-smudged appearance. That earned him a clod of mud in the face.  
  
Kagome laughed at her sputtering mate as she headed towards the barrel set up to collect rainwater for washing. She quickly got most of the dirt off of her face, arms, and hands, before drying them off with a towel from her time hung up beside it. She felt a few drops of water, and turned to glare at Inuyasha, who was the source of it. The hanyou grinned, unabashed, and then went back to washing the mud off of his face, content in his mild revenge.  
  
It was only ten minutes before Kirara trotted up to the cabin situated a couple dozen yards away from the well. Inuyasha heard the sound of large paws crushing grass, and poked his head out the door to greet them. When he saw an unfamiliar Kitsune sitting behind Sango, though, a snarl ripped from his throat, and he bounded out to tackle the youkai who dared to come near his friends.  
  
Shippou barely had time to let go of Sango's waist before a red and white blur slammed into him. He yelped as his back connected with the ground, and gasped as he felt a clawed hand on his throat and a weight pressing him down, along with Inuyasha's familiar scent.  
  
"Who are you, and where is Shippou?" Inuyasha growled out, momentarily tightening his grip on the kitsune's throat.  
  
"Inuyasha!" The inu hanyou felt hands on his shoulder, and Sango's scent drifted to his nose. "That IS Shippou!"  
  
The shock of her words stunned him, and then other facts set in. how the stranger smelled like Shippou, had his features, only older. Inuyasha stumbled back, mouth gaping as he pointed incredulously at him.  
  
Shippou sat up, rubbed his bruised throat slightly, and lightly waved a few fingers while smiling nervously. "Hiya dog-boy."  
  
Inuyasha fainted.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Inuyasha was aware of was that he was laying on something soft. the couch in the cabin. was his thought, and that his head was laying in someone's lap. Kagome's familiar, comforting scent filled his nose, and he sighed softly as he felt her gently rub one of his ears.  
  
Suddenly, the events of earlier came back in a rush, and his eyes snapped open as he hurriedly sat up. His jaw dropped and he groaned as he saw an adult Kitsune sitting next to Sango on the floor.  
  
"Damn, it wasn't a dream." He muttered, obviously annoyed. Shippou laughed.  
  
"Sorry, dog-boy. I'm all grown up now, and there's nothing we can do about it." He didn't have to add that he didn't WANT to do anything about it.  
  
"How the hell did you age twelve years in one month!?" Inuyasha raged at him. He wasn't mad, just worried about the cub he had come to think of as a son.  
  
"Vengeful witch." Sango said tiredly as she gently stroked Kirara's fur, where the now pint-size fire cat lay curled in her lap. Kagome and Inuyasha winced.  
  
"Fuuuuuuun." Kagome said sarcastically. "Seriously, when did this happen?"  
  
"Yesterday." Shippou said with a shrug. "We stopped by Kouga's tribe for some clothes, then headed here."  
  
"Uh-huh." Kagome then decided to ask a question she had been pondering. "Uh. Shippou. is there a reason your tail is slightly." She paused, then for lack of a better word, said ". charred?"  
  
Shippou flushed. "Not my fault that I tripped and fell in the fire!" He whined. That sent Inuyasha off into peals of laughter.  
  
"Damn, I wish I could have seen that!" He howled out when he got the breath to do so. Shippou sent a fierce glare at the hanyou, which he ignored.  
  
"I hate you." He growled out. Inuyasha chuckled as he grabbed Shippou's arm and proceeded to drag the confused Kitsune towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, puzzled. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to grin mischievously.  
  
"Sparring." Shippou whimpered, and he swore he heard the funeral song. He lobbed a rock at the person in the corner playing it, and grinned when the musician was knocked out. He then went back to being terrified for his well-being.  
  
Sango and Kagome turned back to each other once the guys had left. Kagome gave a lecherous grin that would have made Miroku proud.  
  
"You lucky, lucky girl, Sango." She made herself comfortable. "So how far have you two gotten? Hugging, kissing, should I prepare myself to be a grandmother?"  
  
Sango flushed. "Kagome!" The poor exterminator didn't get a break, as the miko proceeded to grill her friend.  
  
***  
  
A purple robed figure sighed as it sat down on a conveniently placed rock to rest, the ornate staff held in the un-adorned right hand jingling slightly. Miroku wiped some sweat off of his brow, and squinted up at the sun. Yes, only a few more hours, and he would be at Kagome and Inuyasha's. Perhaps even Sango would be there. the monk's thoughts turned slightly lecherous as he contemplated the beautiful exterminator and how he could win her over to be his wife.  
  
Oh, would he be surprised when he got there, and just who he would have as competition.  
  
Let the games begin.  
  
***  
  
Me: Yes, I know it's short, but I'm low on time. My sister gets the comp in exactly 3 minutes. At least I brought the rest of the group in!  
  
Vurso: You're putting the love triangle in, aren't you?  
  
Me: With a vengeance.  
  
Firethroat: Fuuun. Anyways, please review everyone!  
  
Me: *Happy dance* Another chapter out on time! I'm so happy with myself!  
  
Erica: Please review so she'll shut up, people. 


	5. Apologies to all

I'm really sorry for not updating, everyone. My sister took over the computer ALL of Sunday, so I couldn't write up the chapter. *Mutters something about EVIL younger sisters.* And it's MY computer too! Anyways, the next chapter will be up next Sunday, barring attacks by the ultimate evil, known as younger sisters named Stephanie. *Sigh* Again, I'm sorry, and the next chapter WILL be up by then, or I'll be buying the sword I've been eyeing in that mall window. *Evil laugh* 


	6. The battle of the flowers

Me: Hi everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.  
  
Vurso: *Groans* Do you HAVE to do that this early in the morning?  
  
Me: It's Nine-thirty.  
  
Vurso: I'm not a morning dragon, and you know it.  
  
Firethroat: Someone's in a bad mood.  
  
Vurso: No shit Sherlock.  
  
Erica: Hey, the attitude is MY area!  
  
Vurso: *Growls and glares at her scarily*  
  
Erica: Nevermind.  
  
Me: What's with him?  
  
Firethroat: Uh. we accidentally kept him up last night with our party.  
  
Me: What party? Why wasn't I invited? Or even informed?  
  
Erica: Uh. We don't own Inuyasha! Roll the fic, gotta run before Sera pounds us!  
  
Both: *Run, with an irate author chasing them with her custom mallet, the Whackinator 2000*  
  
***  
  
Miroku smiled to himself as he stepped into the large clearing surrounding the well and his friends' house. Everything looked perfectly peaceful, a gentle breeze rustling the grasses. It all looked perfect.  
  
Well, except for Inuyasha and the stranger fighting. Insert double-take right about. here.  
  
After a few seconds, the monk realized that the match didn't look serious enough to be a real fight. There was no blood on the surrounding landscape, and both participants were laughing. A small blast of blue flame alerted him to the fact that the newcomer was a Kitsune. that and the long furry tail.  
  
Well, might as well introduce himself. The young man stood, straightened his robes, and walked towards the two sparring ones.  
  
"Inuyasha! Good to see you again, old friend." The two battlers stopped, revealing the mystery youkai to be a young male Kitsune, apparently only a couple years younger than him. "Who would this be? I am Miroku, a Buddhist priest." He bowed in greeting.  
  
Imagine his surprise when his polite introduction was returned with a deep growling. He blinked in surprise as the youkai flexed his claws, glaring at him warningly. And he was even MORE surprised when Inuyasha bopped the fox on the head.  
  
"Shippou?! What's with you?!" The inu hanyou demanded. Miroku's jaw, by this time, was halfway to the ground.  
  
"Shippou? How. what." He stammered out.  
  
"Vengeful witch, what's it to you?" The monk didn't understand why he was being as much of a jerk as Inuyasha used to be. That is, until the next sequence of events.  
  
Inuyasha looked over his friend's shoulder and grinned. "Hey! Kagome, Sango, look who's here!" Miroku turned around to smile happily towards the girls, perfectly prepared to start his courting of Sango right then and there if he had to.  
  
What he wasn't prepared for was Shippou leaping over his head and running over to hug Sango, who looked as startled as everyone else. The monk's eyes widened, then narrowed as Shippou glared at him over his shoulder. The meaning was clear.  
  
She's mine. Stay away. Inuyasha and Kouga had used that look too many times over Kagome for him to mistake it as anything else. Miroku surprised both himself and Inuyasha by growling deeply in his throat. So. Shippou thought he had a claim on the beautiful Sango.  
  
"Looks like you have some competition." Inuyasha murmured to the monk before jogging over to hug his mate.  
  
Yes, and from a quarter I had not expected. Miroku and Shippou's glaring contest was becoming more and more frigid by the minute. Kirara had fun jumping up and batting at the icicles that were forming in midair.  
  
Sango, however, was oblivious, as she was trying to pry herself loose from the death grip that Shippou was exerting on her. The author almost feels sorry for her. almost being the operative word here. After all, what sane straight girl wouldn't like having two bishies fighting over her?  
  
Flowers was the thought that entered their minds at the same time. At once they were off, leaving Sango standing there, blinking.  
  
"What's with them?"  
  
***  
  
Gotta find flowers, gotta find flowers. Shippou repeated mentally as he hurriedly searched in the forest, darting from place to place. His nose was working frantically, trying to catch a whiff of ANYTHING remotely floral.  
  
He mentally cheered as his nose alerted him to something, and he immediately followed it. to find a patch of dandelions. Groaning, and having no other choice, he gathered the stalks in one hand, and sliced at the bases with a claw on his other. With his weedy prize, the Kitsune leapt back towards the clearing.  
  
***  
  
"You're SURE Kagome won't mind if I 'borrow' some of her roses, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked again.  
  
"Positive." Inuyasha sighed as he cut a few of the stems, using his claws to carefully trim away the thorns before handing them to the priest. "And girls love roses." He reassured him.  
  
"Very well, I shall take your word for it." With that, Miroku started back towards the STILL stunned Sango.  
  
***  
  
Miroku and Shippou arrived at the same time, glaring at each other before they pushed the flowers into her hands.  
  
This shook Sango out of her stupor, and she looked down to see flowers that she had once heard Kagome call "roses" in one hand, and somewhat mangled dandelions in the other. Before her stood a calm and composed Miroku, the obvious origin of the red flowers, and an out of breath Shippou, who had given her the slightly drooping yellow weeds.  
  
Sango had always been curious as to what Kagome's roses smelled like, and so she rose that hand first, not noticing Miroku's triumphant expression, or Shippou's downcast one.  
  
One sniff was all it took. "Ah. ah. ah. ACHOO!" A violent sneeze sent all the delicate petals of the roses flying into Miroku.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I'm allergic to those." She sniffled a bit, before smiling at Shippou. "Thank you both, and how did you know that dandelions are my favorite?" With that, Sango turned to go into the house, completely missing the stunned expressions of both males as she tucked one of the yellow flowers into her hair.  
  
Miroku turned to glare at the ecstatic Kitsune, who looked close to dancing in place from sheer happiness. "You may have won the battle, but the war is far from over." Shippou turned to scowl at the monk.  
  
"Bring it on." He growled, using an expression he remembered Kagome explaining to him once.  
  
***  
  
Me: *Finishes tying up Firethroat and Erica, then leaving them to watch a marathon of Barney, Blue's Clues, and Dora.* Whoa, Vurso, you wrote the whole chapter!  
  
Vurso: Yeah, I found that it helped me to relax.  
  
Me: *Grins and gives the dragon a hug* Yay! Now I don't have to do it!  
  
Vurso: Anyways, if you like the chapter, please review. Pretty please? *Big cute dragon face*  
  
Me: ACK! CUTENESS LEVEL 5! DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES, PEOPLE! 


	7. Poor Sesshoumaru

Me: Okay everyone. Sorry it's a day late, but I DO have a good reason. I usually write this Sunday evening, but my little sister wanted me in the room until she fell asleep. She's 10!!!!!!! And she can't go to sleep without someone in the room!!! *Growls and kicks stuff*  
  
Vurso: Anyways, it took her sister over an HOUR to fall asleep. And by that time, Sera had to go to sleep herself.  
  
Me: So that means I'm writing this Monday morning, while my sisters are at school.  
  
Firethroat: Sera doesn't own Inuyasha.  
  
Erica: Now, so that all of you will shut up, and the readers can find out what happens next, on with the fic.  
  
***  
  
"What to do, what to do." Shippou mused from where he sat cross-legged on a tree branch. Inuyasha sat opposite him, on another branch.  
  
"Much as I hate to say this about one of my own friends, the only real way to get rid of the competition is to beat them up until they back off." The hanyou offered by way of help.  
  
"Can't. Sango or Kagome might find out, and then I would be in worse shape than Miroku." The Kitsune sighed.  
  
"True. I remember when Kagome found out that I beat up that Hoho guy from her time." A tiny wince was all the pain Inuyasha allowed himself to feel at the memory. "I couldn't walk for a week, she sat me so many times."  
  
"Harsh. And Sango has Hiraikotsu, think of how long she could keep hitting with it before she got tired." Both shuddered.  
  
"Any other ideas?" Shippou asked curiously. Inuyasha was the only one with youkai blood around that he could ask. Kirara was a girl, so he couldn't ask her, and Myouga was off who knows where.  
  
"In courtship rituals, it's often usual for the male to kill a large animal, youkai or not, and present it to the female." Shippou's face lit up.  
  
"Just how large, and how do they present it?" Inuyasha was starting to regret telling him that part, by the gleam in the kitsune's eyes.  
  
***  
  
"PHEW! What's that smell!" Kagome and Sango nearly gagged at the huge stench wafting through the cabin. Inuyasha and Kirara had fainted already from the potency.  
  
"It's coming from outside." Sango coughed out. The two young women managed to convince their legs to stumble outside. Once there, their jaws dropped, and they forgot all about the smell.  
  
Taking up most of the field outside the cabin, Sesshoumaru was tied up in his dog form, all four paws together in the air. His jaws were also tied together, with his head and tail tied so that he couldn't move them. The poor inu tiayoukai whimpered pitifully.  
  
The smell came from something that had been rubbed deeply into his fur. Kagome later identified it as garbage and sewage from the village. Both humans hated to think of how he was suffering, with that huge nose of his.  
  
Miroku came stumbling around the corner of the house, looking like he was going to cough up a lung. He had the same reaction as the girls, but he was actually able to speak. "Who did this?"  
  
Their answer came in the form of a certain red-headed youkai, who leapt down from Sesshoumaru's chin. "I did." His normally cheerful, happy voice was actually serious when he said it.  
  
"Umm. Shippou?" Kagome said slowly. "WHY did you tie up Sesshoumaru, rub garbage in his fur, and put him in the meadow?"  
  
The kitsune's gaze rested for a moment on Sango, who was still trying to figure out HOW Shippou managed to do this all to SESSHOUMARU, before he leapt off again. It had only taken that moment for comprehension to dawn on Kagome's face.  
  
'This is similar to what Inuyasha did when he was courting me.' The miko had to keep her jaw from dropping. 'And the only one around here that isn't paired up, or totally incompatible is Sango.'  
  
"Uhh." Kagome had to gulp to wet her suddenly dry throat. "Sango? I think that it's for you." She said softly.  
  
"Huh?" The exterminator snapped out of it. "But it can't be for me. This is a clear sign of youkai courting behavior, and as I'm pretty much the only available girl around, Shippou CAN'T be. courting. me." She trailed off as she finally got it.  
  
Miroku's lips pursed in a line, and Kagome and Sango were too stunned to notice the monk stalk off. So, Shippou wanted to get serious, huh? Well two can play at that game.  
  
***  
  
Me: Next chapter, find out what Miroku does in retaliation! Once again, I'm sorry that this is late, but hopefully I can finish this up and post it before 9 A.M.  
  
Vurso: You DO know that you'll be in trouble for doing that to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Me: He was the only one big enough!  
  
Firethroat: What I want to know is, how the hell did Shippou manage to DO that to big, bad Fluffy?  
  
Erica: We can only guess. We may never know.  
  
Me: Anyways, PLEASE review! And sorry for mistakes, my beta reader is grounded for a month, so no one to edit these things till then. I was also writing this off the top of my head, so that's the reason it's not the best chapter in the world, or the longest. Till next time, later! 


	8. Miroku's retaliation, and Sesshoumaru's ...

Me: *Happy* I've found a website with LOTS of pictures drawn of nekos! GALLERIES full! If anyone requests, I'll put a link to it in the author's notes of the next chapter.  
  
Firethroat: Why don't you tell them the other reason you're so happy.  
  
Me: *Nod nod* I found out last night that in four years, plastic surgeons will have the technology to graft working wings and tails onto humans! In other words, nekos would be physically possible!  
  
Vurso: To clarify Sera's rambling, the wings and tails would be real. The person with them would be able to move them, feel sensations through them, etc. Of course, the wings wouldn't enable you humans to fly. You're too heavy.  
  
Me: Says the pudgy one. Anyways, I'm signing up for a tail and cat ears! *Grins*  
  
Erica: Now that Sera has pretty much bored all of you to tears, we don't own Inuyasha, although Adult Shippou was thought up by our crazy assignment. On with the fic.  
  
***  
  
Miroku's eye was developing a twitch. Surprisingly, Shippou wasn't the cause. Instead, he was in a confrontation.  
  
With a four-foot tall, withered old woman.  
  
"One gold is as low as I'm going for such fine silk." The lady who looked old enough to be his great-grandmother screeched, causing those nearby to cover their ears. Miroku wished he cold afford the same luxury instead of having to stay dignified, as his own were ringing.  
  
'Hmm. maybe I can perform a cleansing for her stall as a discount.' The monk thought to himself.  
  
"Oh honorable shopkeeper, I sense a dark cloud over your stall." He began his old routine, the words coming easily to him. and was cut off by the shrill voice.  
  
"Don't start that dark cloud stuff! I had my stall purified last week, there's not an evil spirit near it! Pay the price, or get out!" Miroku gritted his teeth in annoyance, then sighed.  
  
"Very well." He took the required amount out of a pouch on the inside of his robes, and handed it to the old woman. In return, he received a large bolt of silk, and several smaller scraps of it as well, in different colors.  
  
"A pleasure doing business with you." Miroku lied through his teeth as he continued through the marketplace to where a horse stood waiting. Already in the saddlebags were a lot of thread and needles. As he lashed the silk to the horse's rump (wrapped in some less fine cloth to protect it), Miroku thought to himself 'Now I have all I need to make a fine kimono for Sango.' With that, he mounted the horse and headed back towards the hut and meadow.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru (back in his human form, and cleaner now) sat on opposite sides of the tree, leaning against the trunk. During the final battle with Naraku, they had been forced to work together, and the two brothers had found it was easier on all if they just stopped fighting. They didn't actively seek each other's company, but could actually carry on a civil conversation at times.  
  
"So. how DID Shippou manage to do that to you?" Inuyasha asked, curious. "I know the brat isn't that strong."  
  
"He's not." The full youkai confirmed. "This Sesshoumaru agreed to a trade. The contract was for this Sesshoumaru to allow himself to be tied up and presented as a courting prize. In return, the Kitsune will one day transform into a large, impressive looking youkai, and perform the same favor."  
  
"So that's how the runt managed it." Inuyasha muttered. "Damn, he really is a good trickster. The bouzo's got his work cut out for him."  
  
"Yes, it shall be interesting to see how this plays out. though this Sesshoumaru does not think that the Kitsune had to go to such lengths as to rub filthy human waste into this Sesshoumaru's pristine fur."  
  
"Will you stop it with all of that 'this Sesshoumaru' crap? It's dammed annoying!" The hanyou complained.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "That is why this Sesshoumaru does it."  
  
A few minutes passed in silence, before Inuyasha asked "Hey, just who are you planning on having Shippou help you court?"  
  
"You know that human girl that follows this Sesshoumaru around? Rin-chan?"  
  
"The ten year old?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Oh. Please tell me you're waiting until she's older."  
  
"This Sesshoumaru is NOT a child molester!" The youkai thundered at his younger brother.  
  
***  
  
"Arigato for allowing me to use your 'so-ing mah-sheen' Kagome-sama." Miroku bowed in thanks. Because of the miraculous technology, it had only taken him a day, instead of a month, to sew the kimono. 'Now to present it.' He thought as he continued wrapping it in the gift paper that Kagome had given him.  
  
"No problem Miroku, but if you ever try to cop a feel again while using me as a basis of size for Sango, I WILL tell Inuyasha." The monk gulped and made a mental note to heed that warning. Kagome was scary when she got mad (which everyone knows, of course.)  
  
Miroku laughed nervously as he finished wrapping the present and edged towards the door. "Well, um, I really must run! Bye, and thank you again!" With that, the priest rushed out of the hut, then held up the package in his hands.  
  
"Sango is going to love you." He said to it, then stopped to think on his sanity. After all, he was talking to a PACKAGE.  
  
"I've really must stop hanging around Inuyasha." The young man muttered before tucking the package under his arm and heading into the forest to find a certain youkai exterminator.  
  
***  
  
Me: And thus, here you have the next chapter of Love of a Kit! You may ask where Shippou and Sango were during all of this, and that will be answered next chapter! And the answer may not be what you think.  
  
Vurso: I can't BELIEVE you're gonna do that to Miroku.  
  
Me: Hey, I like messing with the character's heads. Please review people!  
  
Firethroat: And here I am with a shameless plug. Cowboy Bebop fans might want to check out Sera's fic "All or Nothing."  
  
Me: I'm not asking for reviews, just would make me feel better knowing it's being read.  
  
Erica: If you haven't all fallen asleep, please tell us what you think of this latest chapter. 


	9. We need to send Rin to Vegas!

Me: O_O  
  
Vurso: I think she's stunned.  
  
Me: FOURTEEN reviews for the last chapter! Of course, that's adding together the amount from ff.net and mediaminer, but still!  
  
Firethroat: I think you people have made her very happy.  
  
Me: Oh, and to the people that asked, I already told you, the wings and tail thing won't be ready for another FOUR YEARS. There is NO place to sign up as of yet.  
  
Erica: *Mutters something about idiot humans*  
  
Me: Hey! I'M one of those humans!  
  
Erica: My point precisely.  
  
Me: *Glares and edges towards the mallets*  
  
Firethroat: Uh, we don't own Inuyasha. Come on, Vurso, we better go act as damage control.  
  
Vurso: On with the fic!  
  
***  
  
Miroku calmly whistled a tune to himself as he mentally sought out Sango's aura. When he found it, the monk clenched his free hand into a fist.  
  
Shippou's was right near it.  
  
Now, when the Kitsune was a cub, Miroku had liked the little guy as much as everyone else. Still did, in fact. But he was a rival for Sango's affections, so you can understand his reaction.  
  
"You're going DOWN, Shippou." He muttered as he started towards where the two were.  
  
***  
  
The priest was in for a surprise when he got close enough to hear the conversation that the two were having. The first voice he heard was Shippou's.  
  
"Alright, I think you've got it. Ready to try it?"  
  
"I think so, though it sounds hard." Miroku blinked at Sango's statement. 'What sounds hard?'  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine. We'll be using this, too." A few seconds passed, and then he heard Sango's voice again.  
  
"It's so bouncy!" The exterminator's voice sounded amazed.  
  
"I know." The kitsune's voice was smug. "It wouldn't be as much fun without it."  
  
"Are you sure it won't hurt, Shippou?" By this time, Miroku was slowly turning red from anger.  
  
'How DARE that fox take advantage of sweet, innocent Sango?! I'll rip him limb from limb, have Sesshoumaru bring him back, then rip him apart again!'  
  
"You're tough, the worst that would happen would be a tiny bit of pain." The Kitsune soothed.  
  
"Alright, if you're sure. Let's try it."  
  
Miroku had heard enough. Growling, he ran the rest of the way, and when he came upon them, he was yelling "Get your filthy hands off of. her." He stopped, stunned.  
  
Shippou and Sango were kneeling on either side of a scattering of small objects, made of twisted metal, and Sango held a small ball in one hand. Miroku remembered Shippou playing this often when he had been young, and dimly recalled that Kagome had called the came "Jacks".  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hello Miroku." Sango said cheerfully. "Shippou was teaching me to play Jacks. Care to join us?"  
  
"Uh. okay." The monk blinked, brain still trying to process everything. "Oh, and Sango-sama, I made this for you." He bowed and held out the package.  
  
"For me? Arigato." The exterminator carefully peeled off the wrapping paper, and gasped when she saw the contents. "Miroku. it's beautiful."  
  
In her lap, nestled in the paper, lay a kimono made of pure white silk. The edges were embroidered with pictures of green vines with red flowers on them, done in colored silk and thread.  
  
"It must have taken forever to make. thank you." Sango carefully wrapped it up in the paper again, and placed it to the side before standing to give the monk a large hug.  
  
Over Sango's shoulder, Miroku sent a superior smirk towards Shippou, who inwardly seethed. 'How DARE he! Sango is MINE!' Flitted through the kitsune's mind, and the little voice surprisingly sounded a lot like Inuyasha. After debating a moment or two how Inuyasha got into his head, the youkai pushed the subject out of his mind. 'Gotta find a way to win Sango back. I will NOT let him win!'  
  
Poor Sango, though. One moment, she was giving Miroku a hug of thanks for the beautiful gift, and the next, she felt a hand drift down to squeeze her butt.  
  
"HENTAI!" The familiar sounds of the angry exterminator beating up a certain lecherous monk reverberated through the forest.  
  
***  
  
Four figures looked up in curiosity as a few animals ran by in fear, then shrugged and went back to what they were doing as the two with exceptional hearing caught the sounds of the fight.  
  
"I'll take two cards." Inuyasha muttered, looking intently at the three cards still in his hand.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru will take three cards." The full youkai said calmly as he laid the ones he didn't want on the pile in the middle.  
  
"One card, please." A sweet, innocent voice, belonging to the cute little Rin, piped up.  
  
"And two for me." Kagome said to herself as she passed out new cards, and they all looked at their new hand.  
  
"I bet two coins." The hanyou tossed them into the center.  
  
"I'll see your bet, and I'll raise you another coin." Kagome replied.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru shall bet three coins and Jaken." The youkai placed the money and the protesting toad demon in the center.  
  
"Rin also bets three coins." The ten-year-old placed the money in the middle.  
  
"Hah! Read 'em and weep!" Inuyasha placed down his cards, which contained three nines. "Three of a kind."  
  
"A full house." Kagome smirked as she showed her cards.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru has a straight flush." The white youkai held up his, then began to reach for the bets.  
  
"Rin-chan hasn't shown her cards yet." The adults looked at each other, and shrugged.  
  
"Eh, go ahead and show them. You couldn't have beaten Sesshoumaru, though." Inuyasha yawned.  
  
"Rin doesn't know. Did Rin win? The eyes of the other three bugged out as the little girl held up a Royal Flush.  
  
"Uh. yeah. you won." Kagome blinked, still staring in surprised.  
  
"Yay! Come to new master!" The little girl dragged the money and the protested Jaken over, to join the steadily increasing pile of winnings beside her.  
  
***  
  
Me: And what have we learned today?  
  
Erica: That someone needs to step in and stop Shippou and Miroku before blood is shed?  
  
Vurso: That you had a messload of fun writing that 'Jacks' scene?  
  
Firethroat: That Rin would make a killing in Vegas?  
  
Me: Eh, close enough. Please review, people! Tell me what you think! 


	10. Ack! Overwhelming WAFF!

Me: Okay everyone. As I have NO ideas for this chapter, I will be writing it all off the top of my head. That and I'm half asleep, and relying on caffeine to keep me awake. I was up till 1 am watching the Slayers movie (which was great), and was woken up at 8 am by two of my cats duking it out.  
  
Firethroat: So Sera apologizes for the awfulness of this chapter in advance.  
  
Vurso: Add that to the fact that Erica and Firethroat have both been giving her ideas for songfics, and she's a bit irritable, too.  
  
Firethroat: I think mine is great! And it has the potential to run on for a long time without running out of ideas!  
  
Erica: Mine is only a one-shot!  
  
Me: *Glaring* You KNOW that I want to finish Love of a Kit first!  
  
Vurso: Why not just finish it this chapter?  
  
Me: Actually, a good idea. Hear that everyone? Last chapter!  
  
Erica: Oh, and one thing that has been bugging me about the reviews. SERA UPDATED EVERY SUNDAY! SAYING 'PLEASE UPDATE SOON!' DIDN'T NOT AFFECT THAT IN ANY WAY! SHE WORKED ON UPDATING EVERY SUNDAY AND ONLY MISSED THE DEADLINE ONCE!  
  
Firethroat: O.o Someone's PMSing.  
  
Vurso: No kidding. And you've probably figured out by now that we don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Firethroat: And I'm gonna end this insanely long author's note. On with the fic.  
  
***  
  
"So what are you gonna do next, kid?" Inuyasha asked from where he lay on a tree branch.  
  
"I dunno. I'm running out of ideas." Shippou sighed. ((Aka, the author is running out of ideas.))  
  
The hanyou thoughtfully tapped his chin with a claw as he wracked his brain for ideas. "Maybe you could create a nice illusion that she'd like."  
  
The Kitsune brightened. "Yeah!" Then he drooped again. "But what would she like?"  
  
"Hell if I know." The older man shrugged. "And quick advice, Shippou. Never try to understand women." He winced and rubbed his head. Kagome had been pretty irritable lately, though only to him.  
  
"How many sits this time?"  
  
"Twenty three." Both of them winced.  
  
"Wonder why Kagome's being that way." Shippou mused.  
  
"No clue. She's been throwing up in the morning, too." Inuyasha actually sounded worried for his mate.  
  
"Could it have anything to do with the fact that she smells different?"  
  
"How should I know? I've never seen these symptoms before, and Kaede-baba says that I have nothing to worry about. She also started laughing at me for some reason or another."  
  
"Old people are weird." The two males nodded in agreement.  
  
"So what should I do for the illusion?" The youkai prompted after a few minutes. "You have a mate, so what do women like?"  
  
"Well, Kagome likes things like flowers, soft stuff, things like that. But Sango isn't Kagome."  
  
"Yes, we've established that." His emerald eyes brightened. "I know!" Shippou leapt up and punched the air victoriously. Then he lost his balance and fell out of the tree.  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped as he looked over the edge of his branch, to see the Kitsune pick himself up and dash into the forest. "Wonder what he came up with." The hanyou mused.  
  
Don't worry, Inuyasha, the author doesn't know, either.  
  
***  
  
"What are you up to, Shippou?" Sango asked as the grinning youkai led her into a clearing in the forest.  
  
"Stand here." He maneuvered Sango until she stood in the middle, then dashed over to bring Kagome's radio/cd player out of the bushes. The auburn haired one set it on a tree stump, then pressed play. Music filled the clearing, and Shippou started his illusions as he sang along with the singer on the song. "I see the questions in your eyes.  
  
I know what's weighing on your mind,  
  
But you can be sure I know my part.  
  
'Cos I'll stand beside you through the years."  
  
During this, Shippou delved inside himself for his natural illusion powers, and a mist formed in the clearing. In it, Sango was able to clearly see herself and Shippou, a few years older, with a couple young Kitsune hanyou running around their ankles. Surprisingly, they looked a lot like a miniature Inuyasha, only with their hair being black or reddish, and with fox ears and tails. Completely adorable.  
  
"You'll only cry those happy tears.  
  
And though I'll make mistakes,  
  
I'll never break your heart."  
  
This time, Shippou made a picture of Miroku hurting Sango by always groping her, and then one following it that was just himself and the exterminator, sharing an innocent hug.  
  
"I swear,  
  
By the moon and the stars in the sky,  
  
I'll be there.  
  
I swear,  
  
Like the shadow that's by your side,  
  
I'll be there.  
  
For better or worse,  
  
'Til death do us part,  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart.  
  
I swear."  
  
Stars appeared in the mist, making both feel as if they were in space, looking out across the universe. By then, Shippou had moved so that he was standing behind Sango, so as to better be able to craft his illusions.  
  
"I'll give you everything I can.  
  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands;  
  
We'll hang some memories on the wall."  
  
This set had scenes of Shippou coming out of a den, covered in dirt and obviously still digging it. He embraces the illusion Sango, who has a belly slightly rounded from pregnancy.  
  
"And when there's silver in your hair,  
  
You won't have to ask if I still care.  
  
'Cos as time turns the page,  
  
My love won't age at all."  
  
This one was a little sadder, as it showed Sango and Shippou again, only this time the exterminator was as old as Kaede, while Shippou looked the same. The illusion Shippou doesn't look repulsed at all, as he leans down to gently kiss her.  
  
"I swear,  
  
By the moon and the stars in the sky,  
  
I'll be there.  
  
I swear,  
  
Like the shadow that's by your side,  
  
I'll be there.  
  
For better or worse,  
  
'Til death do us part,  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart.  
  
I swear."  
  
Now the picture was of Shippou facing off against a large youkai, standing in front of Sango and clearly intending on taking it on by himself, no matter the danger. Unknown to the real Sango, Shippou snaked his arm around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder from behind.  
  
"I swear,  
  
By the moon and the stars in the sky,  
  
I'll be there.  
  
I swear,  
  
Like the shadow that's by your side,  
  
I'll be there.  
  
For better or worse,  
  
'Til death do us part,  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart.  
  
I swear."  
  
The illusion started to fade, but before it went, it showed Shippou caring for a grave, and it was no guess as to who lay within it. A bed of flowers was planted on it, and the Kitsune lovingly cared for them, showing love for the human woman, even after her death.  
  
"I swear." The last line was sung by both of them, and Sango leaned her head gently against the kitsune's, eyes closing as Shippou drew her closer to him. Unnoticed by them, two things happened. One, the mists around them dissipated as Shippou's concentration waned, and two, sad eyes belonging to a certain monk watched them from the forest. Silently, Miroku turned to leave.  
  
***  
  
"So did you find them?" Kagome asked Miroku worriedly as he emerged from the trees. A single nod is all that she received as he brushed past her, to begin saddling his horse.  
  
"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, worried for the human that had been his friends for years.  
  
"Sango's made her choice, and it's not me." He replied bitterly as he swung up to perch on the equine's back. "I have to go for a while."  
  
"You'll come back, right?" The miko asked, pausing the horse.  
  
"Of course I will, I just need some time to think things over. I'll be back in a few months. Oh, and Kagome, you might wish to tell Inuyasha soon." With that, the monk kicked the horse's sides, sending it into a gallop down the trail.  
  
After watching him (dramatically) ride out of sight, Inuyasha turned curiously to Kagome. "Tell me what?"  
  
She gulped. This was not gonna be easy.  
  
***  
  
Shippou and Sango were disturbed out of their peaceful moment by a very loud "YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?!" Coming from a certain hanyou.  
  
***  
  
Me: O.o Okay, that was unexpected.  
  
Firethroat: You actually finished it?  
  
Vurso: Looks like it.  
  
Me: Anyways, please review! Remember, this is my last chapter!  
  
Erica: And soon, you should see the fic that Sera wrote from my idea.  
  
Firethroat: Hey! She's gonna use mine!  
  
Erica: Mine!  
  
Firethroat: Mine!  
  
Erica: MINE!  
  
Firethroat: MINE!!!  
  
Me: *Glares at them* Shut up. 


End file.
